


I’m Young

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Story of two young souls falling in love.Of scattered dreams, love and commitments.Together they are unbeatable.





	I’m Young

* * *

~~~~

 

> **_Seongwu to Minhyun is the brightest stars that lead him to his dreams._ **
> 
> Minhyun is a boy with dream. He grew up surrounded by expectations and admiration.  
>  He is everything his parents and family expected him to be.  
>  But by the end of the day he is just a simple human being with flaws. He refuse to live as an fulfillment of what his parents never been able to achieve during their youth.  
>  His parents expected him to be doctor. All he ever wanted to be was a writer so he fight against his parents will for the first time in his life with Seongwu encouragement.
> 
> _He made his choice_  
> 
> Seongwu is an orphan and a renowned dancer.
> 
> **_Perhaps they fell in love too fast_ **
> 
> Dance is the only thing Seongwu had before Minhyun.
> 
> Minhyun had everything before Seongwu.
> 
> Right now all they have are each other.
> 
> Both of them believe that their loves and dreams worth that much.
> 
> They are two young souls falling in love on the way to pursued their dreams.
> 
> ”Young Love won’t last long” People said. But they believe in otherwise
> 
>  
> 
> **Scattered Dream**
> 
> _”They are almost perfect”_
> 
> Seongwu had prepared for a propasal
> 
>   
>  But the world is a cruel place  
>  One never allowed to have everything
> 
> _“Seongwu life is almost perfect”_
> 
> He possesses a beautiful face everyone could die for.
> 
> He is a renowned dancer at the age of 25
> 
> _Most importantly he has Minhyun._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It’s their 5th Anniversary when Seongwu decide to propose.
> 
> Seongwu involved in a car accident.Nobody’s foresee that to happened at what supposedly be a joyful day. Minhyun was 1 meter away from him when the accident happened.
> 
> _The world took Seongwu dream away._  
>  “He lost his dream on his way to a lifetime happiness”  
>  .
> 
>   
>  _Seongwu survived that’s the only assurances Minhyun needed._
> 
> The doctors explained the severeness of Seongwu injury to him.But he only had one sentence revolving in his mind “He might lost his ability to walk”. Minhyun felt his breath stopped.
> 
> Seongwu has surprisingly taken up the news better than Minhyun expected.
> 
> _"I would be fine as long as i have you by my side”_ Seongwu confessed one day
> 
>  
> 
> Seongwu has never once lost his smile despite everything. He loves Minhyun too much to let him drown is misery.
> 
> Seongwu tries his best to start his new life. He believes everything would work out as long as they had each other.
> 
> _“To him Minhyun is everything”_
> 
>  
> 
> Seongwu doesn’t change, Minhyun did.
> 
>   
>  _Guilt is eating Minhyun alive_
> 
>  
> 
> Minhyun has always believe that Seongwu is set for a much bigger things. He of all people doesn’t deserves to had his dream taken a way in such a cruel way.
> 
> Minhyun world has crumbled down.  
>  Seongwu was his world whom has lost everything because of him.  
>  Minhyun thoughts of endless possibilities of what Seongwu could have be without him.  
>  Minhyun has thought of hurting himself to make the emotional pain and guilt go away.  
>  But the thought of Seongwu hurting once again scares him more than anything  
>  _Minhyun had recalled Seongwu words “You are My Everything”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Together they are stronger_
> 
> Minhyun started to feel better as time goes by.  
>  Seongwu has decided to pursued his second dreams as music producer after his recovery.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **“Nothing can stop us”**
> 
> Seongwu path towards his second dream as a music producer might be rocky at first, but he is now a successful music producer with an award winning hits songs under his belt.  
>  Minhyun is now a best-seller writer  
>  Seongwu is Minhyun muse  
>  Minhyun had decide to pen down their story one day.  
>  The books is a hit, the world now see them as a powerful young couple who never gives up. An inspirational icon for of the younger generation.
> 
> Minhyun family has now learned and accepted the choice his made. It means the world for Minhyun.
> 
>  
> 
> _**“We”** _
> 
> Seongwu and Minhyun was,  
>  18 when they first met  
>  19 when they fell in love  
>  20 when they made thing official  
>  25 when the world took a little piece of them away from their life  
>  31 When Minhyun gained his title as the best-seller writer  
>  33 When Seongwu got his first award for his music.  
>  35 when Minhyun proposed to Seongwu full filling their regrets and pain from 10 years ago.
> 
> They are now ready for a lifetime commitment.
> 
> **_“Perhaps the world aren’t that cruel afterall,  
>  It has gifted them a soulmate, a life time partner_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism are very much welcome.  
> This is a product of an hours of work due to a sleepless night.  
> It’s bad i don’t know what i’m doing.


End file.
